


#Ididntmeanto

by Scarletbat



Category: Degrassi the Next Generation, Degrassi: Next Class
Genre: F/M, Horny Teenagers, Implied Sexual Content, Making Up, Other, Teenage Drama, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 03:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletbat/pseuds/Scarletbat





	1. Chapter 1

Frankie liked to think she had it all planned out 

 

Get good grades in school, check. 

 

Stay  **_out_ ** of drama, not yet. 

 

Keep her friendships alive, barely 

 

Okay so maybe she wasn't doing that well, don't judge!

 

But she did not sleep around and that was a  **fact** .

 

So why was she in bed with…..

 

Holy duck no. 

 

Jonah Haak.

 

‘ _ No no no no no  _ **_No!_ ** ” Frankie thought nearly falling off the bed, the last thing she remembered was coming to get her stuff from Jonah's fighting a little while, making out a little while, screaming for a little while…..

 

“Holy shit I had sex with my ex boyfriend!” Frankie covered her mouth one second too late. 

 

“ _ Hnnn the hell- _ ” Jonah turned over and rolled off the bed.

 

“Francesca Hollingsworth, why the hell are you in my house?” Jonah asked breathlessly as he got up groaning slightly in pain. 

 

“Well Jonah Haak, you tell me?” Frankie spat looking for her clothes-

 

Oh god they were both naked.

 

“Where the hell are my clothes Haak?” Frankie asked and Jonah rolled his eyes. 

 

“News flash princess psycho I can't find mine either.” Jonah said and Frankie growled in frustration.

 

“I swear if it's past nine I'm killing you myself.” Frankie said dashing for her phone. 

 

_ 10:15 _

 

“Fuck. My. Life. My dads banquet was today and I'm an hour and fifteen minutes late!” Frankie groaned as she continued her search to turn up with nothing. 

 

“Yo princess trust issues you don't think-” the living room. 

 

“What did we do last night?” Frankie asked before opening the door and quietly tiptoeing downstairs, Jonah close behind. 

 

“Gee we braided hair and talked about feelings.” Jonah said sarcastically and Frankie snorted. 

 

“Guess what asshole the feelings in between my legs says differently.” Frankie said before celebrating, she found her underwear!

 

“Woah TMI but you don't really think we-”

 

“Get it through your skull, we're naked I'm in pain, we naked!” Frankie hissed and Jonah groaned.

 

“Shit!” Frankie rolled her eyes as she found the rest of her clothes. 

 

“Well I'm getting dressed and going to explain to my mother that I missed the banquet because I was sick at Shay's house cool?” Frankie quickly said and Jonah stopped her. 

 

“You don't have a ride home Trust issues slow down a second.” Jonah said and Frankie huffed. 

 

“Fine.”

 

The two stayed silent as they got dressed not looking at each other or caring for each others existence in the slightest.

 

Once they finished getting dressed Jonah decided to break the silence

 

“I loved you.”

 

“Don't. Please just don't.”

 

“No, not until you tell me why.”

 

“Because you could've done better! And I thought you had, that you would…” Frankie said and Jonah nodded. 

 

“So you wrecked our relationship because you're insecure? Wow, you know what come on.” Jonah said marching out the front door with Frankie in tow.

 

The car ride was quiet and Jonah preferred it stay that way, however Frankie had other plans. 

 

“I'm sorry.”

 

“Excuse me?” Jonah asked and Frankie looked at him. 

 

“I'm sorry for going through your messages, I should've left it alone and just told you how I was feeling instead I was brash about it and fucked up.” Frankie said and Jonah stopped the car.

 

“Backseat now.” Jonah said and Frankie blushed in realization. 

 

“I'm topping.” She said simply and Jonah snorted.

 

“You wish.”

 

Needless to say, she didn't make it to that banquet.

 

 

 


	2. #Fuckedup

Frankie walked into the house at 1:00 hoping no one was home, 

 

But apparently her hopes were meant to be crushed. 

 

“Francesca Hollingsworth!” Mom and Dad,  just fantastic. 

 

“Mom dad I-”

 

“Nope, you're grounded for 3 weeks and you're still gonna tell us where you were!” Diana said and Frankie groaned. 

 

“I was at Shay's!”

 

“No you weren't, I called.” 

 

“Lola's.”

 

“Lola was at shay's.”

 

“Fine I was at…..” Frankie mumbled the name. 

 

“Who's?”

 

“...”

 

“Francesca!”

 

“I was at Jonah's!” Frankie groaned and Diana nearly choked. 

 

“Excuse me? You're sleeping over at boys houses?” Miles II looked shocked. 

 

“Diana who is   _ Jonah _ ?”

 

“Your daughter's boyfriend.”

 

“Ex Mom, Ex.” Frankie corrected but after the car incident, she wasn't sure..

 

“Still Frankie, you can't just stay out all night and not call, do you know how worried I was!” Diana said and Frankie huffed. 

 

“Yes and I'm sorry mom.” Frankie said and Miles II frowned. 

 

“The punishment stays and boyfriend or not I'd like to meet this...Jonah.” Miles II insisted and Frankie froze

 

“No.”

 

“Non negotiable and if you do it I'll talk to your mother about a reduced punishment. “ Miles II said and Frankie smiled. 

 

“Thank you daddy!”

 

“Your welcome sweetheart, and By Monday night he's at our dinner table.” Miles II said as Frankie dashed upstairs .

 

Monday couldn't get here fast enough. 

Speaking of Monday…..

 

**Monday morning**

 

Frankie walked into Degrassi smiling a casual navy blue dress and Black heels,

 

So what if the dress was Jonah's favorite and she'd never worn it to school?

 

Frankie walked into her First Class where her classmates started whispering immediately.

 

“Woah Frankie what's up with the new dress?” Lola asked and Frankie snorted. 

 

“New? I've had it for a while I just hadn't gotten around to wearing it to school.” Frankie said nonchalantly and Lola and Shay looked skeptical. 

 

“Whatever you say girl and where were you Saturday night, your mom called!” Lola whispered yelled and Frankie smiled off into the distance. 

 

“I was somewhere…..” Frankie giggled and Lola rose an eyebrow before gasping. 

 

“Spill bitch, like now.” Lola commanded and Frankie motioned for the two to come closer. 

 

“ _ So I Went to Jonah's to return his stuff, T-shirts, sweaters,CD's, y'know basic stuff you don't keep after a breakup? So we fought then made out and then we….. *Whistles* fought in the morning, he gave me a ride home but we got there late because we did it again in the backseat….”  _ Frankie whispered and Shay looked unnerved. 

 

 

_ “So you went all the way like you had sex?”  _ Shay asked and Frankie nodded. 

 

“Yep.”

 

“Ms. Hollingsworth care to share with the class?” The teacher asked and Frankie gulped.

 

“No Ma'am.”

 

“Did I say you get an option? Spill Missy.” 

 

“Um I was talking about how unfair it was that my brothers never get in trouble for their huge stunts but if I do it it's the end Of the world?” Frankie squeaked and the teacher sighed.

 

“Very well now get out of my classroom!” She said as the bell rang.

 

#embarrassing 

 

Jonah sighed as he scrolled through hastygram his teacher was talking straight Bullshit.

 

_ Frank_ the t4nk posted a new photo _

 

 

It was a photo of Frankie (Obviously taken in the bathroom)in the blue dress holding up a peace sign.

 

#feelingmyself 

 

Jonah smiled she was wearing,  _ the dress. _

But as he thought he forget a key detail,

 

He has a girlfriend, Grace.

 

Fuck. 

 

He needed to talk to Frankie ASAP. 

 

He opened his Hasty chat and found Frankie's profile. 

 

JH _ \- Frankie? _

 

T4nk _ -Yes?? _

 

JH _ -Can you meet me in the parking lot like now? _

 

T4nk _ \- Sur see u soon.  _

 

Jonah quickly asked to be excused and ran out of the classroom.

 

Low and behold Frankie was outside.

 

“Hey Jonah what's-” He kissed her, he wasn't supposed to kiss just talk!

 

He pulled away for air and stared at her. 

 

“I'm sorry I don't know what I was thinking I'm with Grace an-

 

“Hold on Grace? The girl I wasn't supposed to worry about?” Frankie asked and Jonah reached out to touch here to be pushed down.

 

 

“You asshole you- you screwed me for what because you could?” Frankie was damn near tears. 

 

“I-”

 

“Screw you Jonah Haak!” Several students had already began looking out the window and recording videos,

 

Jonah would find  ‘em later. 

 

“Damn it Frankie stop and let me explain!”

 

“No!” Frankie screeched before pulling her phone out. 

 

“Mom I need to leave now, no I'm not sick just please!” Frankie said and Jonah groaned as he took her phone.

 

“Mrs. Hollingsworth this is Jonah, yes I will come to dinner, but a girl just upset Frankie a bit she'll be fine though goodbye ma'am.” Jonah said and Frankie growled.

 

“Give me my phone you jerk!” Frankie snapped and Jonah picked her up and took her inside. 

 

“Stop and listen to me?” Jonah hissed and Frankie hit his back. 

 

“You're so lucky they sound proofed these halls or I'd-” Frankie growled as she was forced into a janitor's closet.

 

“Look at me.” Jonah forced Frankie's chin up to look her in the eye. 

 

“I never meant for me and Grace to happen, it just did and you're mad about a one night stand!” Jonah said and Frankie shook in anger. 

 

“First.” She said and Jonah sighed. 

 

“What the hell are y-”

 

“You were my first.” Frankie said and Jonah froze.

 

“Oh god Frankie I-” 

 

“No just leave me alone.” Frankie ran out in tears

 

#Fuckedup 

 

Frankie cried through third period not paying attention to the bathroom door opening.

 

“Woah the hell happened to you?” Grace. 

 

“Go to hell Grace!” Frankie spat and Grace frowned.

 

“Yo what's your deal?” She asked and Frankie looked up at her. 

 

“Jonah screwed me Saturday night, very first time and you know what happened today? I come all dressed up to be told ‘I'm with Grace.’” Frankie said and Grace winced. 

 

“Woah my boyfriend had sex with you willingly?” Grace asked and Frankie nodded.

 

“In his bed and backseat of his car.” Grace bent down and rubbed the girl's back. 

 

“Look I'm sorry Jonah screwed you over I'll talk to him because frankly i was cool with being friends honestly.” Grace said shrugging and Frankie wiped her eyes

 

“Why are you being so nice to me when I've been a total bitch to you?” Frankie asked and Grace shrugged. 

 

“It's just my style..” Grace said and Frankie gave a small smile.

 

“Well I like it.” 

 

(Frace of Grankie friendship!)

 

 

#Worstturnedgooddayever 

 

**Dinner time**

 

Ignoring his better judgement Jonah did show up for dinner at the Hollingsworth home. 

 

He pulled up apology flowers in hand contemplating whether he was going to get out of the car or not. 

 

_ Bzzzzzz _

 

_ T4nk: U gonna come inside ur cars out here…. _

 

_ JH: Yeah.  _

 

It was now or never as Jonah got out of the car flowers tightly in hand as he walked up to the door.

 

With a slow knock Jonah bit his lip, he had no reason to be nervous but he was.

 

The door opened and he stood face to face with Miles and Frankie. 

 

“Franks just two minutes.” Miles said before pulling the door behind him as he stepped out.

 

“You're lucky I don't kick your ass.” Miles said bluntly and Jonah rose an eyebrow. 

 

“What?”

 

“Sunday my sister calls me I answer because mom was looking for her and you know what I get? My sister screaming your name!” Miles spat and Jonah winced. 

 

“Listen man-”

 

“No you listen that's my baby sister in there and you can't just break her heart then decide to fuck her like some notch in your belt, she came home crying over  **you** luckily mom wasn't home so her or dad didn't see, otherwise dad would've made you disappear.” Miles said and Jonah nodded. 

 

“Let's just get this dinner over with.” With that Miles opened the door and allowed Jonah in Frankie giving him an apologetic look. 

 

“Hi you must be Jonah, I'm Frankie's mom Diana  but you can just call me Ms. DiDi.” Diana  chirped and Jonah shook her hand. 

 

“Nice to meet you ma'am, under better circumstances at least…” Jonah said remembering the last time he'd seen Mrs. Hollingsworth.

 

Miles II cleared his throat and Jonah turned to look at him.

 

“You may only refer to me as Mr. Hollingsworth, I do not appreciate my daughter out all night with some Guy liner delinquent.” Yikes.

 

“Well I'm sorry sir it was too late by the time we woke up.” Jonah said smoothly and Frankie rolled her eyes. 

 

“Dad!” Needless to say it was an interesting dinner 

 

#Badimpression 

 

 

 

Sorry if it's not as good as the first chapter : (


End file.
